


180 secondi

by Erule



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Speed date
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: Fabrizio partecipa ad uno speed date a cui non voleva nemmeno andare. Lì, incontrerà però un'anima affine alla sua, che lo fa ridere e ha un sorriso disarmante: Ermal. Come andrà a finire fra loro due?





	180 secondi

**Author's Note:**

> Come al solito, ci tengo a precisare che questa storia è frutto di fantasia, che non c'entra niente con la realtà e non c'è dietro nessuna intenzione di offendere gli artisti stessi o altri.

Sarebbe stato un martedì mattina come un altro, se non fosse stato per sua madre.

Lui le voleva bene, davvero, ma a volte era troppo apprensiva, soprattutto dato il fatto che lui avesse ormai compiuto quarantatré anni da un pezzo e non avesse bisogno di qualcuno che gli organizzasse un appuntamento al buio per conoscere qualcuno. Anzi, un appuntamento al buio con svariati sconosciuti. Già, perché sua madre l'aveva iscritto ad uno speed date: in pratica, si sarebbe dovuto recare in un bar, alle quattro del pomeriggio, per parlare con altri single e nel giro di tre minuti, avrebbe dovuto trovare la sua anima gemella. Certo, come se fosse facile. Non ci era riuscito per una vita ed ora, tutto ad un tratto, avrebbe trovato qualcuno capace di capirlo, qualcuno di spiritoso, simpatico, intelligente, carismatico, bello.

In realtà, l'amore non era altro che una presa in giro, l'ennesima della sua vita di porte chiuse in faccia nel mondo della musica. Non aveva mai sfondato, ma ultimamente stava avendo successo e gli piaceva non doverlo condividere con la sua ex fidanzata, una donna petulante che voleva continuamente attenzioni. Dopo la bellezza di ben sedici anni, finalmente l'aveva lasciata ed ora poteva concentrarsi un po' su se stesso e sulle sue canzoni. Non è che prima non si fosse accorto dei suoi difetti, era solo che li aveva messi da parte, si era illuso di amarla più di quanto non li sopportasse, ma lo faceva solo per paura di rimanere solo e per quanto sia decisamente brutto ammetterlo, anche per abitudine.

Mise da parte tutti quei pensieri che gli vorticavano in testa, si alzò dal letto, si buttò nella doccia e fece colazione. Sua madre gli aveva persino consigliato cosa indossare. Si appuntò mentalmente di riprendersi la chiave di casa, perché quella donna gli aveva persino lasciato i vestiti da mettere sulla sedia. No, non poteva andare avanti così. Però, erano un po' più eleganti della solita felpa che usava e della giacca color verde militare che usava spesso. Stavolta sua madre aveva optato per una maglietta nera dei suoi amati Radiohead, un paio di jeans scuri strappati - quella era la sua vera essenza -, degli anfibi ed una giacca con dei ghirigori poco marcati che doveva avergli prestato il suo migliore amico. Si vestì velocemente, poi uscì di casa, gli occhiali da sole sul naso e le chiavi dell'auto nella mano destra. Prima di dirigersi al luogo dell'appuntamento, doveva andare in un posto.

Poco dopo, si trovava fuori dallo Stadio Olimpico di Roma, le dita avvolte attorno alle aste in ferro delle cancellate, il viso quasi schiacciato contro di esse, come quello di un bambino sulla vetrata di un negozio di caramelle. Era stato il suo grande sogno, quello di suonare lì ed ora, finalmente, ci era riuscito. Nel giro di un paio di settimane, si sarebbe ritrovato sul palco, con moltissimi occhi addosso, più del solito. Da una parte, sentiva la tensione gravare sulle proprie spalle, ma dall'altra, il cuore batteva forte per l'emozione. Quella sarebbe stata la serata più bella di tutta la sua vita e non se la sarebbe mai dimenticata, comunque fosse andata.

Sospirò, poi accarezzò il cancello per l'ultima volta.

<< Ci vediamo il sedici giugno. >> mormorò, prima di andarsene.

Quel bar era conosciuto a Roma, perché era il luogo di ritrovo più famoso dei giovani la sera. Per una volta, però, non si sarebbe sentito un pesce fuor d'acqua, perché ci sarebbero stati altri uomini ed altre donne pressoché della sua età, quindi rilassò un po' le spalle, un attimo prima di entrare. Era arrivato, stranamente per lui, in anticipo, così, cominciò a guardarsi intorno: c'erano già svariati partecipanti, fra cui una donna bionda quasi anziana, vestita con un abito giallo sgargiante; un uomo pelato sui quarantacinque, con gli occhiali da vista ed una cravatta; un ragazzo con i capelli ricci ed una camicia dai motivi geometrici, che se ne stava seduto con le gambe accavallate su di un divanetto; una ragazza sui venticinque anni, ma che sembrava di qualche anno più giovane, che rivelava un sorriso timido. Non sapeva come mai l'avesse fatto, ma gli era venuto naturale focalizzarsi su queste quattro persone. Forse le aveva notate per qualche dettaglio che sicuramente attirava l'occhio, ma alcune nascondevano anche qualcosa, ne era certo, perché aveva riconosciuto in loro qualche suo tratto caratteristico.

Entrò una donna dai capelli rossi, quasi aranciati, con un vestito fucsia e delle unghie molto lunghe, smaltate d'un rosso scuro, con un atteggiamento civettuolo, che batté le mani per riunirli in gruppo.

<< Buon pomeriggio a tutti! Posso avere la vostra attenzione, per favore? >> chiese e lui notò che aveva una voce fin troppo squillante e dei tacchi alti da far paura. Quella donna gli incuteva quasi timore. << Salve, io mi chiamo Selene e sono l'organizzatrice di questo speed date. Dunque, vi spiego di nuovo le regole: ognuno di voi si siederà ad un tavolo, avente di fronte un'altra persona e potrete conoscervi per ben tre minuti, ovvero centottanta secondi giusti. Io sarò seduta lì in fondo a sorseggiare Martini, se doveste avere bisogno di me. Ogni volta che sarà scaduto il tempo, suonerò un campanellino e voi non farete altro che sedervi ad un altro tavolo, per scambiarvi di coppia. >> spiegò. << Il totale sarà di venticinque incontri. Spero che riusciate a trovare l'amore, oggi. Buona fortuna a tutti. >>

Si sedette ad un tavolo a caso, senza neanche guardare la donna che sarebbe andato a conoscere da lì a poco. Si levò gli occhiali da sole e li infilò nel colletto della maglietta. La donna che aveva di fronte era bionda, con un paio di occhi azzurri brillanti ed un piercing al naso. Gli sorrise e lui ricambiò. Poco dopo, Selene fece suonare il campanello e l'appuntamento cominciò.

La donna si presentò e, senza aspettare che lui rispondesse, prese a parlare velocemente, raccontandogli ogni minimo dettaglio della sua vita, cosicché, alla fine dei tre minuti, lui fosse già esausto.

Il secondo incontro non andò meglio del primo, perché si ritrovò di fronte la ragazza che aveva adocchiato all'inizio, la quale rimase muta come un pesce per quasi tutto il tempo.

Insomma, dopo sei minuti, avvertiva già il bisogno di correre via di là e di fumarsi una bella sigaretta. La mancanza di nicotina gli sembrò che bussasse alle pareti dello stomaco, di continuo e sempre più prepotentemente.

Poi, accadde. Il momento di fuga gli fece praticamente l'occhiolino. La signora con il vestito giallo si era sentita male per via del caldo - o magari perché anche lei stava morendo di noia, chissà -, quindi Selene dovette accompagnarla in bagno assieme ad un'altra ragazza. Lui fece per alzarsi, ma il barista prese il posto di Selene e suonò la campanella. Così, fu costretto a sedersi di nuovo, scocciato. Sospirò, poi puntò lo sguardo di fronte a sé e vi ritrovò il viso del ragazzo dai capelli ricci che aveva visto quando era arrivato. Certo, data la mancanza di due donne, era chiaro che due uomini si sarebbero dovuti sedere allo stesso tavolo e tanto valeva chiacchierare, a quel punto.

<< Ciao. >> esordì il ragazzo, con un sorriso luminoso e, anche se non ne capì il motivo, qualcosa di lui lo aveva colpito a tal punto, da fargli venire una specie di vuoto allo stomaco.

<< Ciao. >> replicò lui. << Io mi chiamo Fabrizio e tu? >>

<< Io sono Ermal. >> disse l'altro. Fabrizio alzò un sopracciglio, confuso. Che diavolo di nome era quello? << Oh, il mio nome? Sì, è albanese, significa Vento di montagna. Lì è molto diffuso, un po' come Mario qui in Italia. >>

Fabrizio annuì, mentre sentiva lo scorrere del tempo scivolargli addosso, come una cascata d'acqua.

<< Interessante. >> replicò. Poi si ammutolì per un paio di secondi, mentre Ermal intrecciava le dita. Notò che portava svariati anelli, come lui e molti bracciali, ma allacciati solo al polso destro. << Sai, per un attimo, ho pensato di andare fuori a fumare una sigaretta, quando quella signora si è sentita male, ma il barista ha interrotto il mio piano. >>

<< Ah, sì, avrei voluto fare la stessa cosa. Dovrei smettere di fumare, mia madre me lo dice sempre, ma non ci riesco proprio. È più forte di me. Ho sempre in testa quella frase di Wilde, scritta nel Dorian Gray: L'unico modo per resistere alle tentazioni è cedervi. >> disse.

Era passato un minuto e mezzo, ma Fabrizio aveva già capito due cose di Ermal: la prima era che aveva una madre apprensiva quanto la sua e la seconda era che leggeva molto. Era di sicuro molto più affascinante dei suoi due appuntamenti precedenti messi insieme.

<< A chi lo dici. >> replicò Fabrizio, non sapendo esattamente di cosa stesse parlando, ma solo il modo in cui l'aveva detto, era stato capace di colpirlo. Non aveva notato superbia nei suoi occhi, ma solo luce, quella che era capace di derivare da una persona che ama e stima profondamente la cultura. Non tutti ce l'avevano, ma Ermal era diverso. << Ehi, tu che lavoro fai? >> gli chiese.

Ermal alzò le spalle.

<< Be', io provo a scrivere canzoni. Mi definisco un operaio della musica. In parole povere, canto e cerco di non far annoiare le persone mentre mi ascoltano. >> rispose e Fabrizio ridacchiò, coprendosi il volto con una mano per la timidezza. << E tu? >>

<< Sai, è buffo, perché anch'io scrivo canzoni e le canto anche. >> replicò.

In quel momento, vide uno scintillio negli occhi di Ermal, come se avesse improvvisamente risvegliato tutta la sua attenzione. Lo vide alzare una gamba, stringersi il ginocchio con una mano, un sorriso sghembo risaltargli sul viso.

<< Ma davvero? Mi piacerebbe sentire qualcosa di tuo. >> disse.

<< Se vuoi... >> stava dicendo Fabrizio, ma il barista fece suonare il campanello, annunciando che il loro tempo era giunto al termine.

Ermal si sedette di nuovo in modo composto e si alzò. Fabrizio si morse il labbro inferiore. Non voleva cambiare partner, voleva continuare a parlare con quello sconosciuto. Ermal l'aveva attirato nella sua tela come un ragno esperto ed ora non poteva certo scomparire così, lasciandosi dietro una frase a metà e tanti sorrisi che non avrebbe più avuto occasione di rivedere.

Si decise a tirare fuori il coraggio. Ora o mai più.

<< Ermal... >> sussurrò, ma lui doveva averlo sentito, perché si era girato.

<< Signore e signori, condurrò ancora io i giochi, finché Selene non sarà tornata. Cambiate di nuovo partner, per piacere. >> annunciò il barista.

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi, sicuro che avrebbe perso Ermal, ma una voce lo richiamò all'ordine.

<< Ehi, Fabrì, siediti. >> disse Ermal, facendogli segno di abbassarsi. << Dai, tanto nel caos generale non se ne accorgerà nessuno. >> bisbigliò. Fabrizio aprì prima un occhio e poi l'altro, incredulo. Sembravano due diciassettenni che continuano a giocare, mentre le madri parlano, prima che li trascinino a casa. Quella situazione lo stava divertendo molto, doveva ammetterlo. << Muoviti, Fabrì! >>

Fabrizio si sedette subito ed il barista fece ripartire l'orologio. Sembrò che il tempo non fosse mai passato, assieme ad Ermal.

<< Ermal, posso farti una domanda? >> chiese Fabrizio.

<< Spara. >>

<< Quanti anni hai? >>

<< Trentasette. >> rispose Ermal e Fabrizio strabuzzò gli occhi.

<< Mi sembravi molto più giovane. >>

<< Be', che posso dire? L'apparenza inganna. Comunque grazie per il complimento. >> disse Ermal e Fabrizio dovette trattenersi dal ridere, perché quel ragazzo era davvero sensazionale.

<< Sei mai stato fidanzato, Ermal? >>

A quel punto, vide il volto di Ermal rabbuiarsi. Il ragazzo s'incupì e fu come vedere tutti gli anni che gli gravavano sulla schiena, riversarsi sui suoi lineamenti. Gli sembrò molto più vecchio di quello che gli era parso e quel ragazzo divenne un uomo, in un colpo solo. Il suo sorriso disarmante sparì, così come la luce nei suoi occhi. Intravide il buio in fondo, una tenebra scura quanto le sue iridi, che aveva cercato di non far trasparire sino a quel momento, ma che adesso, non poteva più nascondere.

<< Sì, >> rispose, << sono stato fidanzato con una donna per nove anni, ma ci siamo lasciati l'anno scorso. >>

<< Oh. >> fu la risposta di Fabrizio, dispiaciuto per quello che aveva dovuto passare, perché sapeva benissimo come ci si sentiva.

Insomma, il giorno prima, ti svegli in un letto caldo, ti giri e guardi questa donna bellissima che ti dorme accanto, le lunghe ciglia che lasciano un'ombra sulle guance, un'ombra invitante ed in cui vorresti cadere, mentre il giorno dopo, ti ritrovi in una casa troppo vuota a pensare perché diamine sei finito da solo. Lei era sparita come un fantasma, aveva preso le valigie e si era lasciato dietro una scia di profumo e tante urla che rimbombavano ancora nella sua testa. Lui, invece, si era dovuto rimboccare le maniche, aveva spostato i mobili, ripulito le stanze e preso lezioni di cucina su internet, usando un apparecchio (il tablet) che neanche sapeva usare.

<< Ci sono stato molto male, certo, ma purtroppo, anche le cose belle finiscono. Me ne farò una ragione. Dopotutto, domani sorgerà di nuovo il sole, farò le prove per il mio prossimo concerto e berrò svariati caffè per cercare di rimanere sveglio il più a lungo possibile. Come se poi mi servisse, dato che non dormo più dal 1994. >> disse, lasciando scivolare un braccio sullo schienale della sedia e Fabrizio notò la clavicola spuntare al di sotto della camicia, dallo scollo. << Guarda che occhiaie ho! >> esclamò, indicandosi il viso con un indice.

Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere e qualcuno si voltò per guardarlo. Ermal sfoggiò un altro dei suoi sorrisi disarmanti, tornando a poggiare la schiena contro la spalliera della sedia, perché si era sporto un po'.

<< Sei un idiota. >>

<< Grazie, vedo che non ti sprechi con i complimenti. >> replicò Ermal. << Ehi, posso offrirti undrink? >>

Fabrizio smise di ridere e gli sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato per un secondo. Deglutì, il cuore che mancava di un battito e le parole di Ermal che aleggiavano nell'aria. Gli aveva praticamente chiesto di uscire?

<< Cosa? >>

<< Ho detto: posso offrirti un drink? Vado dal barista e ti porto qualcosa, io sto morendo di caldo, qua dentro. Ci credo che quella signora si è sentita male! >> rispose, smuovendosi la camicia e Fabrizio sentì che il vuoto nello stomaco stava piano piano diventando una voragine.

<< Sai che ti dico? Sì, sì, offrimi qualcosa. Quello che ti pare. Anzi, no, una Peroni! Portami una birra, va'. >> replicò ed Ermal non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

D'accordo, non gli aveva chiesto di uscire, ma semplicemente di prendergli un cocktailche era suo di diritto, in quanto era incluso nel costo dello speed date. Ma allora, perché sentiva ancora le guance accaldate? Si convinse che fosse per il caldo. D'altronde, l'aveva appena detto anche Ermal ed a giugno, il meteo di Roma prevedeva sempre temperature alte, all'orizzonte.

<< Ecco a te. >> disse Ermal, dandogli la birra. Fabrizio gli sorrise per ringraziarlo, ma quel sorriso gli si congelò sul volto, quando scattò di nuovo la fine dell'appuntamento.

A quel punto, una donna si avvicinò ad Ermal e gli chiese tacitamente se potesse sedersi. Ermal era titubante e sembrava quasi che volesse negarglielo, ma poi le fece segno di prendere il suo posto. Lo salutò con un cenno, poi andò a sedersi al tavolo accanto al suo.

Il barista fece ripartire il tempo, ma a lui sembrò che si fosse fermato nel momento in cui Ermal aveva lasciato quella sedia. Troppe volte aveva avuto quella sensazione, nel giro di pochi minuti. Si chiese spesso, mentre la sua interlocutrice parlava, se quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo sorriso di Ermal che avrebbe avuto il privilegio di vedere. E soprattutto, si domandò per quale dannato motivo, quel ragazzo lo avesse colpito così tanto, fin da subito, stringendolo a sé, ma senza incatenarlo.

Sentì indistintamente lo scampanellio del barista e corse via da lì, sedendosi di fronte ad Ermal, cacciando un'altra aspirante. Ermal posò il bicchiere del suo drink sul tavolo, confuso, fissandolo.

<< Abbiamo una conversazione in sospeso da riprendere. >> disse Fabrizio ed Ermal accennò un ghigno. << E poi, nessuno degli altri fa delle pessime battute come le tue. >>

<< Ehi, io sono un maestro di barzellette! >>

<< Certo, certo. >> replicò Fabrizio, sventolando una mano. Il barista fece ripartire l'orologio, mentre Selene tornava con la signora e la ragazza. Dannazione, gli rimaneva solo poco tempo da passare con Ermal. << Dunque, hai detto che sei un cantante, no? Quali sono i tuoi gruppi preferiti? >>

Ermal indicò la sua maglietta e Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo per capire cosa intendesse. Poi si ricordò di aver indossato la maglia dei Radiohead. Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, orgoglioso, mordendosi l'interno della guancia. Quel ragazzo era perfetto. Eppure, doveva scoprire cosa ci fosse di particolare in lui, quel dettaglio che era stato capace di attirarlo fin dall'inizio.

<< Adesso tocca a me. Qual è il tuo sogno nel cassetto? >>

<< Facile: suonare all'Olimpico. >> rispose Fabrizio ed Ermal fischiò, ammirato. << E ci riuscirò, fra ben due settimane. Ancora stento a crederci. >>

<< Fabrì, io non ti conosco bene, ma sono bravo ad inquadrare le persone e tu mi sembri un sopravvissuto, proprio come me. Dopo tanto buio, ti meriti un po' di luce. >>

E fu lì, con quelle parole, che Fabrizio capì. Capì che lui ed Ermal erano uguali. Ecco perché l'aveva riconosciuto, in mezzo fra tanti. Ecco perché gli era piaciuto subito. Ecco perché non voleva più lasciarlo andare.

Purtroppo, però, dovette farlo, perché le due donne erano tornate e dovevano rispettare il regolamento. Ermal lo salutò con una stretta di mano, una di quelle vigorose, ma che gli provocò una scia di scariche elettriche lungo la spina dorsale.

Gli appuntamenti proseguirono il loro corso e furono estenuanti. Ogni tanto, lanciava uno sguardo verso Ermal, ma lui sembrava sempre intento a spiegare qualcosa, perché gesticolava di continuo, in modo instancabile. Lo faceva ridere, a volte, ma si sentì un po' triste, quasi messo da parte, perché lui non lo guardava mai.

Quando tutti gli appuntamenti finirono, avrebbe voluto parlare con Ermal, ma sembrava scomparso. Era stata l'unica persona veramente interessante che avesse incontrato in quel trambusto. Uscì fuori e si accese una sigaretta, con l'intento di fumarla per scaricare un po' di nervosismo, ma qualcuno gliela rubò dalle dita.

<< Ehi! >> esclamò, poi vede che Ermal gli stava sorridendo e tutta la sua rabbia esplose come un palloncino sgonfiato. << Non avevi detto che volevi smettere di fumare? >>

<< Io dico tante cose. >> replicò Ermal, prima di prendere una boccata. << Allora, com'è andata? >>

<< Niente, queste donne d'oggi sono o molto timide o fin troppo estroverse. >>

Ermal ridacchiò, poi porse la sigaretta a Fabrizio, che l'accettò riluttante, ma poi tirò una boccata anche lui.

<< E soprattutto, non sono colte. Mancano di quella scintilla... non so... di quella musica che è contenuta nei libri. E non sono divertenti quanto te. >> replicò, lasciando Fabrizio a corto di parole e di fiato, perché dovette tossire. << Stai bene? >>

<< Sì... sì... >> rispose Fabrizio, fra una presa d'ossigeno e l'altra.

<< Be', io adesso devo andare. Torno a Milano. >>

<< Cosa? >> chiese Fabrizio, incredulo. Aveva dato per assodato che vivesse a Roma, ma si era sbagliato di grosso.

<< Sì, io vivo a Milano. Sono venuto qui oggi perché stamattina mi hanno intervistato e già che c'ero, ho partecipato a questa farsa, ma non sono di qui. >> rispose. << Allora, ci si vede. >> disse, poi gli fece un cenno per salutarlo ed infine, s'incamminò nella direzione della stazione.

Fabrizio rimase lì, fermo, la schiena che piano scivolava contro la parete del bar. L'aveva appena perso. Aveva incontrato una persona straordinaria e l'aveva lasciata andare. Sembrava uno scherzo della vita, l'ennesimo. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, guardando la figura snella di Ermal, le mani in tasca, che spariva fra le ombre di Roma.

A quel punto, decise che no, non avrebbe accettato di perdere anche Ermal. Come aveva detto, quel tipo? L'unico modo per resistere alle tentazioni è cedervi. Be', se Ermal era la sua tentazione, lui vi avrebbe ceduto con piacere. Così, lo rincorse, chiamandolo, mentre la gente lo fissava come se fosse impazzito.

<< Ermal! >>

Centottanta secondi. Lui non ci aveva mai creduto, ma a quanto pare, gli erano bastati.

Ermal si voltò, genuinamente curioso.

<< Sì? >>

Centottanta secondi: era stato tutto quello che gli era servito per prendersi una cotta.

Fabrizio lo guardò, ansante, pensando a cosa dirgli, ma poi, le parole gli salirono in gola e fu tutto molto semplice.

<< Posso offrirti un drink? >>

Allora, sul viso di Ermal si fece spazio un sorriso più luminoso della luce emanata dai lampioni di Roma.

Ringraziò sua madre, perché, se non fosse stato per lei, non avrebbe mai conosciuto Ermal. E ringraziò la musica, perché li aveva collegati e tenuti stretti nella sua morsa.

Ed in quell'istante, seppe che aveva trovato un'anima a sé affine, che sapeva di asfalto e dolore, ma non per questo, priva di speranza.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Dunque, dopo aver visto il nuovo video di Ermal, ossia quello di "Dall'Alba al Tramonto", ho pensato: "E se i MetaMoro si incontrassero ad uno speed date? Cosa succederebbe?" Così, è nata questa storia. 
> 
> Come avete potuto notare, è una AU, quindi ci sono delle cose che mi sono inventata, come le notizie sulla vita privata di Fabrizio ad esempio, ma già la sola situazione in cui si trovano è molto strana per loro ahah tanto che loro stessi potrebbero essere un po' diversi dal solito, OOC, ma l'ho fatto apposta. 
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :) 
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> P.s.: per chi stesse seguendo In due tempi, state tranquilli che pubblicherò il prossimo capitolo questa settimana.
> 
> E.


End file.
